


We Lead Very Different Lives

by snowleopard11110140



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowleopard11110140/pseuds/snowleopard11110140
Summary: I was inspired to write this because of a post I saw on Pinterest. High School AU. Elorcan flirting. Lorcan's the bad boy. Elide's just trying to get through high school. Short but cute.





	We Lead Very Different Lives

As soon as the bell rang to dismiss us from 5th period I left but instead of going to lunch I walked to the office. The hallways were crowded and it would normally have been hard for me to walk against the flow of tenth graders all headed in the opposite direction to lunch, as I was barely over five feet tall, but today Manon walked next to me. She had the wonderful gift of being able to make even the most manly of men quake with fear. It naturally cleared hallways quickly. I supposed it was the combination of her being a senior, her nails (which I had dubbed wolverine claws much to her delight), and that horribly wicked smile. I was dreading the day she and her Thirteen would be leaving for college on a rugby scholarship. Then again I always had Aelin, she too was rather good at parting crowds as well.

"I don't see why this is necessary," Manon drawled as she flashed a grin at a poor ninth grader who had looked at her for too long. He dropped his eyes immediately, paling, and scurried away.

I rolled my eyes at her antics, "I already told you I need a note-"

"Yeah, yeah you need a note so that you're excused from class to do some techy tech stuff tomorrow."

"It really isn't that complicated," I said a bit of annoyance creeping into my voice, "It's just the-

"Oh look," she said interrupting me again, "we're here." We came to a stop right outside the door. While Manon might be considered rude, which she was, I knew she was also incredibly loyal to her friends. I continued to be thankful that she thought of me as one.

"I'll see you at lunch," I told her as she walked away. As the starter of many fights it probably wasn't the best idea for her to linger around the office. Our principal Maeve was really the only person she feared, though she would never admit it. Then again everyone feared Maeve.

A wave of her hand was her only reply. I again rolled my eyes as I entered the office.

I walked up to the secretary, "I need to see the vice principal," I didn't want to deal with Maeve at all if I could help it. No one did.

She looked up at me, "Name?"

"Elide Lochan."

The secretary nodded, "Okay have a seat over there," she pointed to a group of hard uncomfortable blue plastic chairs, "the vice will be finished with his phone call in a few minutes."

"Okay," I replied and sat down.

Less than a minute later another kid came into the office. Though you really couldn't call him a kid as tall as he was. It was Lorcan Salvaterre, he was a senior and the school bad boy. I tried not to stare at him or his muscles. I had harbored a secret crush on him since I first ran into his chest on my first day of ninth grade. He sat down in the chair next to me. "So what is the A+ plus honor student Elide Lochan doing in the office?"

I blinked at him in surprise and said very intelligently, "What?" He remembered my name!

He gave a small chuckle that was more an exhale of breath through his nose than anything else. My heart still warmed at the sound though. As did my face. I fought down the blush as he continued, "Well come on if you're in trouble, which I highly doubt, I want to know."

I swallowed thickly, calm down I told myself he was just another bad boy looking to get under my skin. "It's nothing that interesting I need a note from the vice principal so I'm excused from 1st and 2nd hour. I'm running the sound and lights for the presentation in the auditorium tomorrow."

He huffed and crossed his massive arms over his chest. Don't stare I told myself. I stared anyway, "You're right that's not very interesting."

My eyes narrowed and I scowled at him, "Well, sorry," I said putting extra emphasis on the second syllable, "for being so boring. Why are you in here anyway?" Probably for dentition or something.

Lorcan turned his head to look at me and smiled or bared his teeth was more like it. I wasn't entirely sure he knew how to smile. "Oh I stabbed a kid with a screwdriver."

I balked in surprise and said the first thing that came to mind, "We lead very different lives Lorcan Salvaterre."

This time he tipped his head back and really laughed, a sound that was now my new favorite thing, damn him. "That we do, Elide Lochan that we do."


End file.
